


Dan Howell x Reader: Why So Awk?

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, Fluff, Gen, also im so fuckin awk, awk ftw, danisnotonfire - Freeform, this is my first fic with danxreader, train, yayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: Awkward...





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Dan x Reader! I was binging Dan and Phil, and, well... I was going to write Phan, but I realised I haven't written a Dan x Reader yet! Enjoy! xoxo

You hadn't wanted to take the train home, but you found yourself with no other option. All the buses had gone, cabs were full, there was no way in hell you'd be walking. The train it was.  
You slid your Oyster card across the scanner and walked forward into the train, hand gripping a handle. You preferred standing, even if there were plenty of empty seats. They always seemed incredibly damp for some reason.  
You watched loads of other people pile on, and just as the last of them made it, you saw a running, desperate figure rush forward into the train as the doors were closing. They made it in, of course. At least...everything but their foot.  
“Oh, God,” they said, trying to will their foot away from the pressing doors. “Uh...” Everyone's eyes turned to them, including yours. Finally, someone burly came and opened the doors by hand and the foot was free.  
As they made themselves look presentable, you could note that it was a young man, with brown eyes and fringy hair. All complete with a terrified and embarrassed look. He simply turned towards the doors and looked down.  
Shouldn't you say something? Tell him that it's okay? Ask him if he even is okay?  
You had a sentence made up in a couple moments, so you spoke to him.  
“Are you...dandy...right?” was what came out. He looked at you and looked extremely uncomfortable that you acknowledged him as he pulled out his phone. “Sorry, um... You're okay...right?” He bit down on his lip.  
“Yeah, yeah,” he replied when he looked back at you again. “I'm grood. I-I mean gate. No! Um- Fine! I'm fine, thanks.” You nodded, awkward silence filling the air. He seemed about as nervous and awkward as you did. That had to be something, right? Or was it simple bad luck that you just had to say something so incredibly dumb to someone this pretty?  
About a minute later, you tried talking to him again.  
“Where are you going?” you asked. Well, more like blurted. He barely noticed you were talking to him until you held your gaze for so long that he jumped.  
“What?” he asked back, calmer than earlier.  
“Going, you're going?” You blinked and shook your head. “Where’re you going?”  
“Um... A lunch date...thing.”  
“Oh, you've...got a girlfriend?” He paused for a minute.  
“No.” You nodded.  
“A boyfriend?” He nearly tripped standing still.  
“No, no. Not...anyone. Nobody.” More silence.  
This had to be the absolute worst encounter you've ever had with someone. In your entire life, you hadn't been part of two consecutive awkward silences with another awkward person. It just didn't happen.  
The train came to a stop and you and the man both left together next to each other on the escalator.  
God, wasn't there anything you could do?  
“Wait!” you called to him, making him turn and stop. You walked up to him and held out your hand. “I'm... Sorry about being...and on the train...and the foot...questions...” You looked at him for response when you realised, “Oh, God, I'm not making sense, am I?” He shook his head slowly. “Um... Here.” You urged your open hand, then realised was nothing in it. You reached into your pocket and grabbed a little spare change. “Here.” You held it out to him.  
“What's this for?” he asked, extremely curious and cautious.  
“For... I feel bad, I made it awkward and uncomfortable I just... Here?” He held up his hand to refuse it. Oh, great, you've just ruined a perfectly good moment, haven't you? Again.  
“I don't need any money,” he told you. You shoved it back in your pocket slowly and looked down. He was so tall, though, it made you feel small, like a child.  
“Just...,” you muttered. “Sorry.” You looked back up at him and he was grinning, chuckling a bit. “I'm sorry! I didn't mean- Sorry!”  
“No, no, no,” he said, calming himself. “It's just... I'm normally really awkward myself, so it's kind of...odd to see it from the outside. It's okay, I don't need anything from you.” You mumbled under your breath. “What?”  
“Not even...my number?” you said quietly and quickly, knowing how incredibly lame you were being and preparing for immediate rejection.  
“That, I can do,” he replied, and you froze up. Had he just agreed? Actually agreed?  
“What?” you asked, positive you heard him wrong.  
“I can take your number,” he repeated, and it took you a moment to actually pull out a pen and write it down on his palm.  
“Sorry,” you said.  
“Don't apologise,” he told you, then looked at his hand. “(YN), it's a good name. Nice name. Good, nice...good.” He stumbled a bit, and you assumed realisation hit him just then.  
“Um...,” you hummed. “What's your call- I mean, your name?”  
“Dandy- Danny, uh... Dan. Dan's my...name.” You nodded, and after a few moments of lingering eye contact, you both started to giggle.  
“Right, well, you can...call me anytime,” you told him.  
“I will do that,” he replied, and as he walked away, you waved. A bit of an awkward wave, but, well, wasn't that what you always did?


End file.
